creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Músicos que venderam a alma para o diabo
Aqui vai uma pesquisa sobre os músicos que venderam a alma para o Diabo ' É verdade mesmo? É marketing? É lenda?Até que ponto as pessoas acreditam nisso? thumb Já é de conhecimento público que várias religiões atacam a música (não só o Rock, mas o Rap, o Pop etc.), e por algumas vezes tendem a forçar bastante certas letras, certas posturas e dão continuidade a certas histórias que realmente não fazem muito sentido.Vou mostrar aqui certas histórias. Algumas cantoras sofrem na mão dos fanáticos.O caso mais famoso do Brasil, disparado, é da Xuxa.Vendeu a alma, a boneca era (ou é) possuída e mata crianças...'Tive um amigo evangélico, e me lembro que ele comprava nos camelôs, fitas K7 com testemunhos de pastores. Nelas, os pastores que antes eram todos pais de santo, diziam ter firmado esse pacto da Xuxa com o Diabo. Ele tinha entre 10 e 15 fitas sobre esse assunto, todos de pastores diferentes, e todos afirmavam que tinham fechado o tal pacto. Cada um contava sua versão, que incluía sangue, sacrifícios, entre outras coisas. thumb|Xuxa: sócia do Tinhoso. Vocês já viram a quantidade de vídeos dizendo que a Ivete Sangalo (não sou fã dela, mas só pra citar) encorpora, recebe e tem pacto com o Diabo? É verdade mesmo? A cantora Nicole Scherzinger ''' (ex-vocalista do grupo '''Pussycat Dolls) deu uma declaração dizendo o que é realmente necessário para conseguir sucesso na industria da música. "Para fazer sucesso, você realmente tem que vender sua alma ao diabo", palavras da própria cantora. Outro caso é a cantora''' Katy Perry'. Segue trecho de uma entrevista:"... Sobre o que estava ocorrendo em minha vida aos 15 anos e foi assim que fui introduzida à industria da música, porque eu queria ser uma grande estrela da música, mas deu certo... então vendi minha alma para o diabo."Detalhe que contam é que ela é filha de um pastor e cresceu ouvindo música gospel. thumb|Vídeo onde Katy Perry fala sobre o pacto. Vazou na internet uma música da cantora (bagaceira total) '''Ke$ha' chamada "Dancing With the Devil", na qual ela descreve uma relação doentia com uma entidade possessiva que ela fez um pacto e não consegue mais quebrar. Ela mesma afirma que foi obrigada a cantar a música. E conforme segue o fanatismo, outras simbologias ditas satânicas englobam um número maior de artistas, como Madonna, Britney Spears, Cher, Christina Aguilera, Miley Cyrus, Lady Gaga, Beyonce, entre outras. E dizem que Beyonce cantou possuída no palco, pelo espírito de Sasha Fierce. thumb|Madonna e o "Olho de Satan" nas costas. thumb|Beyonce "possuída". O que são esses símbolos? Mostrar apenas um dos olhos, uma alusão ao "Olho que Tudo Vê", que dizem ser da simbologia Illuminati, e a mão chifrada, conhecido símbolo do Rock, também é de origem Illuminati. thumb|Lady Gaga e os vários Olhos de Hórus. Já no Rap e no Rock, existem vários exemplos.O rapper Kanye West rimou no palco:"I sold my soul to the devil (eu vendi minha alma para o diabo)I know it was a crappy deal (eu sabia que era um pacto ruim)At least it came with a few toys and a happy meal (ao menos veio com alguns brinquedos e um McLanche Feliz)" thumb Eminem também se entregou:"...I'm trapped (estou ferrado)If I could go back, I never woulda rapped (se eu pudesse voltar atrás, jamais faria rap)I sold my soul to the devil, i'll never get it back (eu vendi minha alma para o diabo, nunca terei ela de volta)" O famoso Bob Dylan, em uma entrevista declarou: *'Repórter': Você ainda está aqui fazendo turnês, e canções... *'Dylan': Sim, mas não considero uma coisa adquirida. *'Repórter': Por que você continua fazendo? Porque você ainda está aqui? *'Dylan': Bem, tem a ver com o destino. Eu fiz uma espécie de pacto de ferro... sabe, a bastante tempo. Estou tentando adiar o fim. *'Repórter': Qual foi seu pacto? *'Dylan': Chegar onde estou. *'Repórter': Posso perguntar com quem você fez a negociação? *'Dylan': Com o comandante chefe. *'Repórter': Aqui na Terra? *'Dylan': Aqui na Terra e no mundo que não podemos ver. '' O famoso cantor de Blues Robert Johnson '''(post AQUI) vendeu sua alma para aprender a tocar violão. Aprendeu tão bem que mudou completamente a maneira de tocar. '' thumb|Bob Johnson: o maior blueseiro de todos. '''Jim Morrison, vocalista do The Doors, (post AQUI) dizia ser possuído pelo espírito de um shaman. E se casou com uma feiticeira em um ritual pagão, onde ocorreram invocações de demônios e beberam sangue. thumb|Morrison: chapadeira de drogas lhe custou um casamento pagão. Black Sabbath: Um dos primeiros grupos de ‘heavy metal’ da história e o primeiro a adotar publicamente temática e visual satânicos. Foi formado em 1968, e várias letras da banda retratam o ocultismo. Alice Cooper: '''Vincent Furnier (seu verdadeiro nome), teve seu nome artístico, segundo ele próprio, sugerido por um espírito em uma sessão com a "a tábua de ouija". '''AC/DC: Formada em 1973, na Austrália a banda AC/DC é mais uma lenda de alma vendida ao demônio. Há malucos que dizem que o nome da banda significa Anti Christ/Death Christ. Marilyn Manson: Pouco antes da morte de Lavey fundador de uma igreja satânica eescritor de livros sobre magia e ocultismo inclusive a "Bíblia Satânica" nomeou Marilyn como sacerdote satanista, tanto que é chamado também de "Reverendo". thumb|Reverendo Marilyn Manson. Desmistificando as Lendas Agora é hora de colocar os pingos nos "Is"!!Apenas para esclarecimento geral, citei essa galera aí de cima para se ter uma noção o quão longe se vai uma história. Já até postei no blog a origem da mão chifrada, que foi criada pela avó do Ronnie James Dio (post AQUI), e esse símbolo se chama malocchio, que é útil para afastar maus espíritos.E já vi um pastor falando que era o símbolo de Maloque, um demônio poderoso. Tenha dó... thumb|Proteção para quem visitar o blog! Já o Olho de Hórus (nome correto é Udyat), ou como chamam por aí, "O Olho Que Tudo Vê" ou "Olho de Satan", é na verdade um símbolo do antigo Egito, que significa proteção. Não tem nada a ver com o desenho das notas de dólares. thumb thumb Acima: o verso da nota de dólar. Abaixo: o verdadeiro Olho de Hórus. São meio diferentes, né? Beyonce '''gravou um disco chamado "I Am... Sasha Fierce" em 2008.Sasha Fierce nada mais é que um pseudônimo, assim como os músicos da banda Kiss criaram. Não é um espírito demoníaco ou possessões em cima dos palcos. No caso do Rap, os caras tendem a fazer rimas que se encaixem nas métricas e no teor das canções. Pegar um trecho, ou alguma linha da música, tira-se todo o sentido da canção. A música do Eminem, por exemplo, chamada "Say Goodbye to Hollywood" não tem nada a ver com pactos e coisas sobrenaturais. Na biografia do '''Ozzy Osbourne, ele afirma que o nome "Black Sabbath" foi escolhido não por serem adoradores do diabo, mas sim porque era um nome bacana. Ele afirma que se caga de medo dessas coisas. thumb|Ozzy: cara de possuído, mas no fundo é cagão. Já o AC/DC 'significa '"alternating current/direct current" ("corrente alternada/corrente contínua"). Na mesma época do Black Sabbath, Alice Cooper seguiu a moda que acontecia no momento, quando esses lances de ocultismo, magia e sobrenatural vieram se tornar famosos e mais polêmicos, Cooper fez um marketing monstro declarando algo do tipo. Tanto que muitos seguem esse exemplo, até hoje. Já Marilyn Manson, o rei das polêmicas e terror dos fanáticos religiosos, de fato recebeu o título de Reverendo da Igreja de Satan, de Anton LaVey. Em sua biografia, Manson diz que recebeu o convite, aceitou de bom grado, mas nunca exerceu a "função". Conversou várias vezes com LaVey, mas nunca tomou parte na crença ou na igreja satânica. As histórias que não tem explicação, que são de se pensar, são da Nicole Scherzinger, Katy Perry e Bob Dylan. Qual o motivo de dar declarações tão abertas assim? Marketing? Não sei... Viram como a história toma uma proporção gigante quando ninguém procura se informar? São coisas tão bobas, que na minha opinião, só servem pra assustar o pessoal desinformado.Sempre me vem à mente o caso dos Illuminatis, que controlam tudo.Quem usa a simbologia deles, faz parte do rolo. Até já vi gente falando ou escrevendo que jogam alguma coisa em nossa água, para aceitarmos melhor essas ideias. É mole? Mas e quando o próprio artista diz, com todas as letras que realizou tal pacto? Aí depende do ponto de vista de cada um. Vocês acreditam? Escrevi e formatei tudo, mas porr@, as imagens pertencem ao blog Segundo olhar. Categoria:Realidade